


Parent Teacher Conferences

by peach_n_creamm



Series: Jercy Mpreg [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dyslexia, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_n_creamm/pseuds/peach_n_creamm
Summary: Jason and Percy go to parent teacher conferences.(Sequal to Of Air and Sea)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Jercy Mpreg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Parent Teacher Conferences

It was their first parent teacher conference. Bianca had started kindergarten in September, and Percy hadn't set foot in a school since Junior year. Jason hadn't been to a school outside of Camp Jupiter, and neither really knew what to expect.

"Daddy, Ms. McElroy is really nice. You'll like her a lot." Bianca said. She was a very cheerful kid, and she loved school. Percy had made sure to call the school about her ADHD and dyslexia and they pulled out all the stops. They gave her special reading lessons, and stim toys, and they worked really well with Percy to keep him updated on her progress.

"She's been very nice to me over the phone." Percy sighed. He was nervous about going back in. Especially since he was definitely the youngest parent there, and he could almost guarantee the only gay one. He was prepared to prove he was worth taking seriously. He was willing to throw himself into defending his right to have a daughter. He glanced nervously at Jason. 

"I know. But she said she's doing great in school." Jason shrugged as he drove. 

They pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of the car. Bianca got out of her booster seat and hopped out of the car, her seashell whistle and lunula hung around her neck. Jason and Bianca took Percy's hands and inside they went. Bianca showed them where her classroom was and they sat in the little plastic waiting chairs before they could go inside. Another couple came out from the class across the hall with a little boy. 

"Hello!" The mother waved to the boys, "What class is she in.

"Ms. McElroy." Percy nodded. 

"She's a doll. Are you two brothers or-" 

"We're married, actually." Jason held up his left hand, "Bianca's our daughter."

"Oh. You seem a little young to already have a kid together." She said. Percy was 24, Jason was 23. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Life happens." Jason shrugged. The woman pursed her lips and left with her family. The teacher invited them inside. 

"Daddy, come see my desk." Bianca took Percy's hand and sat down at her desk. Her name was written on a name tag with a little cartoon bear on the side, "That's the hat line, and the belt line, and the shoe line."

"Wow!" Percy grinned. She had a little box of glittery pencils that she picked out sitting on her desk. 

"Come see the picture I made. Ms. McElroy hung it up on the board." She hurried over to the whiteboard and pointed up at the crayon drawing. She stood in the middle of the paper while Dap 1 held her hand. Dap 1 had long black hair and blue bracelets, while Dap 2 had spikey yellow hair and big glasses on, he stood close to Bianca, but they had a heart between them instead of holding hands. 

"Jason, look." Percy smiled, "I'm her favorite."

Bianca giggled and hugged him.

"You've always been her favorite." Jason smiled, "Come on, Blueberry. Let's talk to Ms. McElroy."

Percy sat down with Jason and Bianca at the big round table. Ms. McElroy sat on the other side with a manilla folder. 

"Are you both Bianca's dads?" She smiled, "You look like her drawings."

"She draws us." Percy whispered. Jason squeezed his hand under the table. 

"She talks about you all the time. But I didn't expect you to be so young. How long have you been married?" She glanced between the two. 

"Four years in February." Percy said. 

"Congratulations!" She smiled and clapped her hands together, "Now, Bianca is a fantastic student. She's very well behaved, and she works very hard."

"Thank god." Percy let out a breath, "I was a horrible student. I was so scared I'd pass that on."

"She's making amazing progress, I promise." She assured them.

"How's she reading? Is that going okay?" Percy bit his lip. 

Ms. McElroy smiled and took a chart out of her folder, "So, this is the progress an average student makes in their reading scores over the school year. Here's where Bianca's at, which is below average for sure. Percy you told me you're worried about dyslexia."

"Very, yeah. It's runs pretty deep in the family." Percy shrugged. 

"She's almost definitely dyslexic. But here are the average scores for students with dyslexia." She pointed below Bianca's line, "As of now she's excelling. We're working with her to get that score even higher, but if she keeps it up she could catch up pretty easily."

Percy nearly cried. His little girl could read. She could learn vocab words, and spelling. A weight lifted off his shoulders. He remembered being so frustrated and angry at schoolwork that he'd just throw tantrums, and he was terrified Bianca would be the same. But not only did she enjoy the work, she was doing an amazing job at it.

"You don't have much to be concerned about." Ms. McElroy smiled, "She's a bright girl."

They went over her excellent math scores and her grades. She showed them her tests, and pictures she was drawing. Bianca talked about her friends and her favorite games, and she showed her dads her favorite swing. 

"Hey, Blueberry," Jason said once they were out by the car, "I'm really proud of you. And Percy is too. We're both so proud of the effort your putting in, and how much progress you're making."

"But I still can't read in circle time." She blinked. 

"Reading is hard. I probably couldn't read during circle time either." Percy crouched down to be at eye level with her, "We can go get you tested for dyslexia soon."

"What's dyslexia?" She rocked on her toes. 

"It's a learning disability that makes it hard to read. It makes letters flip around, and rearrange themselves, and some other stuff." Percy explained. 

"Oh. Do I need a wheelchair?" Bianca frowned. 

"No. It's a hidden disability. So no one knows unless you tell them." Percy laughed, "I have dyslexia, and so does Auntie Annabeth, and Will and Nico, and Piper. Most everyone at camp."

"So I can be slow at reading?" She asked. 

"Sure. But be careful about monsters. Once I ignored a sign I couldn't read and walked right into Medusa's lair." Percy raised an eyebrow. 

Bianca's eyes went wide, "Did you kill her?"

"Of course I did. You don't have to worry." Percy hugged her, "Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate."

~*~

After ice cream they took her home. Jason started playing with her, but he was asleep on the couch within the hour. He'd had a long day at work and Percy didn't blame him. Instead he found a book on Bianca's bookcase he thought would be appropriate.

"Come on, Bee, let's try and read together." Percy sat on the loveseat so Jason could sleep and pulled his daughter into his lap. He kissed her temple and opened up the book. 

The big print was easier for Percy to read than the novels. But the font kept screwing him over. He made a few slip ups, some Bianca caught, some she didn't. Bianca snuggled into his chest. It was a story about crayons that wrote letters to their owner about why they were returning back to the box. 

"Did you ever see Egypt?" She blinked up at him. 

"Never Egypt, but I did see a lot of the Mediterranean, and I've been to Canada, and California, and Vegas, and lots of other places." Percy thought about the trips he took stowed away of some delivery truck, about the Argo II.

"Did you go to Hollywood?" Bianca whispered. 

"I did. That's where Uncle Nico's dad lives." Percy set the book down. 

"Can I go see Nico's dad?" She tilted her head. 

"Maybe when you're older. He's got some pretty serious security." Percy smiled. 

"Oh. When is Grandpa coming back go visit?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure. You see him a lot more that I did." Percy shrugged. She frowned, "I didn't meet him until I was 12."

"But, I get to see you and Daddy every day." She shook her head, "Why didn't you see Grandpa?" 

"He left before I was born. He couldn't stay with my Mom, so he left. And I didn't have a dad at all for a really long time. It was just me and Grandma." Percy said.

"But, wasn't that sad?" 

"I was sad a lot. But there was a lot of reasons for that. Then I met Annabeth and Grover, and later I met your dad." Percy smiled and squeezed her, "And finally I got to meet you."

"Did Daddy wanna meet me too?" She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. 

"He cried when I told him you were coming. That's when he started calling you Blueberry, because that's how big you were when I told him." Percy said.

"I was so small!" She jerked back. Her eyes were wide.

"You got a lot bigger pretty fast." Percy laughed. 

"Can I hear more stories of when you were fighting monsters?" She asked. 

"One day I'll write a book for you and you can have all my adventures." Percy kissed her cheek, "Where were we at?" 

"You and Annabeth were in the Sea of Monsters and you found the pirate ship." Bianca nodded.

"Oh yeah." Percy nodded, "So we went to the island, and it was full of pretty girls. And it was so nice and peaceful, and Annabeth and I were so tired. Annabeth was whisked away, and I had to stay there by myself."

Bianca gasped. Even she knew the dangers of peaceful places. 

"I was brought to see the witch. And she was beautiful. She promised she could make me look perfect, and she showed me what I would look like without all the stuff I didn't like." Percy explained. 

"But I thought boys always liked how they looked?" Bianca blinked. 

"Well, whoever told you that was wrong. I'm much happier with how I look now than when I was 13." Percy smiled. 

"Does Daddy not like stuff too?" She blinked. 

"I'm sure he does. Everyone does." Percy kissed her forehead. He told her about the Guinea pigs, and the vitamins, and the pirate fight, and escaping with Annabeth. He told her about the Cyclops, embellishing a little, but keeping the spirit of things. He told her about Grover's wedding dress, and Clarisse, and hanging off the bellies of sheep, and Nobody.

Jason groaned and put his glasses back on, "Storytime?"

"Uh huh. Daddy was a guinea pig." Bianca bounced. 

"Was he now?" Jason moved to snuggle up into Percy's side. His nose buried in his neck and his arms around his waist. 

"I was. You missed out on the time I fought Blackbeard." Percy kissed the top of his head, "Also Annabeth was really cool again."

"Annabeth is the only reason you're still alive." Jason told him. 

"And I don't tell her I love her nearly enough." Percy sighed. 

"Daddy, what happened after you got the fleece?" Bianca tugged on his shirt. 

"Well, remember when I said the tree on half blood hill was the spirit of a camper who had died?" Percy asked. Bianca nodded, "Well, when we put the fleece in the tree, her spirit was resurrected. And that's when I met Thalia."

"Thalia was a tree?" Bianca yelled. 

"Inside voice, Blueberry." Jason reminded her. She whispered an apology. 

"Thalia was a tree for a long time." Percy combed through her long, blonde hair. A beautiful shade of yellowy gold, just like her father's. 

~*~

"Jason." Percy whispered that night. He couldn't sleep very well, his mind was racing too fast.

"What's up, baby?" Jason's voice was hoarse. 

"Can you help me write a book?" Percy asked. 

"Why the hell do you want to write a book? You hate books." Jason propped himself up on his elbow. 

"For Bianca. I wanna keep all my stories for her." Percy smiled up at his husband. He remembered how stressful those two years had been. He remembered spending most nights panicked or sobbing into Jason's chest. He remembered feeling lost, and afraid, and sad. But here they were. Jason and Percy both had good jobs, Bianca was a better kid than Percy could ever ask for. Jason was even starting to ask for another one. 

"Why don't you record them or something?" Jason asked, "Not to crush your dreams or whatever, but you never really figured out like reading and stuff."

"That's why I want help. Help me write stuff down. Be my scribe. Or at least an editor." Percy rolled them over so he could sit on his lap. Jason held onto his waist.

"I can try. I'm happy to figure stuff out with you. But a book is a huge undertaking." Jason told him, "Are you planning to like, publish this?"

"Maybe? I can market it as fiction and it'll be fine." Percy leaned down to kiss Jason, "Pretty please help me."

"Hm, I don't know." Jason rolled his eyes. Percy kissed him deeper, holding his cheeks softly, "Fine. You win."

Percy giggled. 

"Try to get started in the morning and I can help over the weekend." Jason returned the kiss and rolled them back over so he could lay on Percy's chest, "But now it's bedtime."


End file.
